Warano
Warano is the second son of the Neetha Tribe's Chief. History Early History The first-born son of chief Rano of the Neetha, Warano grew up in a more luxurious lifestyle than the rest of his people, been privileged enough to be given a higher priority for food and other necessities. However, the Neetha's cannibal lifestyle caused facial deformities to occur while he was still young. Prior to 2007, Warano became a strong and highly regarded warrior among the Neetha, and was groomed by his father to take his place as chief upon his death. The Six Sacred Stones After several outsiders were captured (Wizard, Zoe, Lily, Alby and Solomon) outside the village, Warano joined his father and brothers as they went to inspect them, and witnessed Yanis's questioning them through Diane Cassidy. While they were imprisoned on one of the platforms, Warano and his cronies approached and began inspecting the women among the group to see if any might make a suitable bride. After dismissing Zoe, whose appeared almost like a man due to her short hair and having likely already being "touched", Warano demanded Lily answer if she already had a husband. Unaware of exactly what was happening, Lily responded in distaste that she did not, thus setting Warano's mind on claiming the young girl. The following morning, Warano pronounced his claim to the whole village his intent to make Lily his bride, inviting anyone who opposed him to step forward. Warano was surprised when Solomon announced his intent to fight for Lily's freedom, and after assessing the gangly man, Warano agreed to his challenge. Meeting with Solomon on the fighting platform, Warano began assailing his opponent, and quickly and ruthlessly beheaded him and left him for the crocodiles to feed on. Certain that no one else would dare challenge him, Warano was prepared to take Lily away until Zoe made her own challenge to Warano. Though he and the entire village was surprised a woman would dare to challenge him, Zoe enticed him with the offer of becoming his bride as well if he won. Since owning two white women would greatly improve his status in the village, Warano agreed, but proclaimed he would treat her like a lowly dog once she was his. Once they began their duel, Warano used his greater size and strength to keep Zoe parrying his blows and unable to fight back. However, Zoe, knowing she couldn't match the Neethan man for strength, was intentionally not fighting back to wear Warano down. After twenty minutes of fighting, Warano became tired and sloppy, allowing Zoe an opportunity to ram her sword into his throat. Paralyzed, Warano was unable to do anything as Zoe announced to the village that her killing of him was for all the little girls he had "married" before pushing him into the lake, and Warano was unable to defend himself as the crocodiles began tearing into him. Trivia *Warano, along with the rest of the Neetha tribe suffers from proteus disease, giving him facial deformities due to diet and inbreeding over the generations. Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Neetha Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:African Characters Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:Antagonists